Westward Bound
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver and Captain Carter grow closer together and work on their relationship.


Samantha Carter was standing by the elevator, waiting for it to come down and get her.  She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long black leather jacket. She was anxious to get out of there; she had a bag to pack and a red eye flight to LA to catch. The plane left in two hours and she checked her watch for the third time.

"In a hurry?" 

The voice of Jack O'Neill was suddenly behind her and she gasped and turned around. The colonel was standing there in a light brown suede coat, black jeans and a white sweater. Despite the spring temperatures the Colorado night air still had a bite to it. O'Neill saw the surprised face of his captain. 

"Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

The young blond woman smiled. "It's okay sir, I just have to get home."

"Really looking forward to the down time huh?"

"Yeah, we haven't really had much of it lately." Sam looked at the elevator, wishing it would hurry up. "So how are you going to spend it sir?" She saw the surprise on the older man's face. "If you don't mind me asking."

O'Neill smiled and shook his head. "No I don't mind." He cleared his throat. "Actually I'm spending it with my ex wife. She and I have been doing a lot of talking about the past. We're going to use this down time to give our marriage another shot."

Carter smiled widely. "That's great! I mean… it really is." She looked away from him briefly. "I hope it works out sir."

The colonel sighed. "Me too." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "So what about you? Where are you going to be spending three glorious weeks off?"

Sam's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red. "Umm…actually, that's the reason I want to get home. I have a plane to catch."

"A plane?" Both of O'Neill's eyebrows went up when he suddenly realized where she was going. A small grin came to his lips. "You're going to see MacGyver, aren't you?"

The young woman's face began to glow like a neon sign. "Yes sir, he came down to see me last month so it's my turn to go see him. I told him I'd spend my down time with him in LA."

O'Neill nodded. "Well that's great! Spend some nice quality time together."  He reached out and touched her arm. "I'm glad Sam."

The elevator finally dinged and the metal doors opened. The colonel bowed and stuck his hand out. "After you."

Sam bowed her head a little. "Thank you." She stepped into the elevator and the colonel followed.

MacGyver was standing beside a pair of clear glass doors. He had a bundle of one dozen baby pink roses in is hand. He was dressed in his black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans with a blue and white striped shirt. He kept checking his watch, the plane from Colorado Springs was already there but they were taking their time unloading the passengers. He couldn't wait to see Sam, it had been a whole month since his trip to Colorado. 

The glass doors opened and a young blond woman in a bright red uniform fixed the door so it would stay open. A crowd of people began coming out of the glass doors.

 MacGyver was searching all of their faces, trying to find the familiar one of his girlfriend. Finally he spotted her and just the sight of her made his heart beat hard. 

"Sam!" He called out to her and raised his hand.

The young blond woman heard her name, she saw smiled widely as she saw her boyfriend with his hand in the air.  She raised her hand back, wishing the crowd of people between them was already gone.

"I see you Mac!" Sam finally made it to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Hi…"

"Hey." Mac closed his eyes and hugged her to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too."

The couple let go of each other and Sam grinned when she saw the roses. "Are these for me?"

"Of course." MacGyver handed them to her.

Sam smelled them and touched her boyfriend on the face. "They're beautiful, thank you." She pressed her lips to his in a small kiss.

Mac smiled widely and sighed. "You're welcome." He put his arm around her shoulders. "What do you say we get your bag and get out of here?"

The young woman nodded. "Yeah let's go."

The door to the houseboat opened and Sam stepped inside. She sighed as she took off her leather jacket. "It feels so good to be back Mac, I've really missed this little floating house."

MacGyver brought in her tan suitcase and set it down in front of the fridge. He closed the door and locked it for the night. "Really?"

Sam turned around and nodded. "Yeah I have."

"Do you want anything to eat or something to drink?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, all I really want to do is go to bed."

Mac nodded as he tossed his keys on the counter. "Okay, go ahead and take the bed upstairs I'll sleep on the couch."

Sam started to climb the stairs, she went up three before turning around and holding out her hand. "Come on."

Both of Mac's eyebrows went up. "You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah." A small smile came to her lips. "I really don't want to be alone." She could see his hesitance and she came down the stairs and took his hand. "Don't worry all we'll do is sleep. I'm too tired to attack you tonight."

MacGyver looked at her sideways. "Oh very funny, you've never attacked me."

Sam started climbing the step, pulling her boyfriend behind her. "I'm going to be here for three weeks, that's bound to change."

"You know Sam; you're a real Lady of Persuasion." Mac said as he followed her up the stairs.

Sam opened her eyes and looked around, it was early morning and the sun wasn't even up yet. She was lying on her side, dressed in a Buffalo Sabres hockey jersey. The shirt was huge and went down to almost her knees. She rolled over and ended up almost nose to nose with MacGyver. He was on his right side; the blanket was pulled up to his neck. Sam smiled as she moved the blanket down a little and gently stroked his face with the back of her hand. She hadn't seen him for a whole month and she hadn't realized until this moment how long it had been since they were last together.

"I really missed you." She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Do I look like a comatose Princess?" Mac slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

Sam laughed and shook her head. "No."

Mac sighed and rolled onto his back, he saw that it was still dark outside. "Why are you up at such an unholy hour?"

"I'm in the Air Force, it's a habit."

"Well for the next three weeks, you're a civilian, so go back to sleep." MacGyver yawned and rubbed his hand down his face.

Sam sighed as she curled up beside him. "I'm not tired."

"Well _try, its only 4 o'clock in the morning, not even the roosters are awake yet."_

"Okay I'll give it a shot." 

"Good." Mac rolled back onto his side, facing her. He covered them both up with the blanket and closed his eyes.

Sam tucked her hand under her pillow and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them. "This isn't working."

"Why don't you try reading a book? It'll help relax you."

"Yeah I do need to relax, that's part of the reason I'm here."

Mac opened his eyes. "Part of the reason? What's the rest of the reason?" He asked with a small smile.

Sam pulled the blanket back, uncovering herself and him partially. She moved closer to Mac and lifted his arm up. He had on a raggedy jersey and a pair of sweat pants. She put her head against his chest, her arms slipping around him. "I think that answer is clear."

MacGyver smiled as he returned her embrace, stroking her short hair. "I missed you Sam, I couldn't wait for this down time so we could be together."

The young woman was finally beginning to feel relaxed. "Me either." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I really want to make the most of it, okay?"

Mac nodded. "Don't worry, we will."

Sam yawned and covered her mouth briefly. "I think I'm ready to go back to sleep now."

"Me too."

The couple settled down and in no time at all was fast asleep.

MacGyver was standing at his stove, flipping pancakes. He was making his famous strawberry pancakes for Sam. He put them on a plate with a large spoonful of strawberry sauce he had made himself and a dollop of whipped cream. He set the plate down on a black tray along side his and two glasses of orange juice. The stove was turned off and he picked up the tray and climbed the stairs. 

Sam was lying on her stomach, her hands tucked under her pillow. MacGyver set the tray down on the bed and leaned over her, rubbing her back gently.

"Sam?"

The young woman stirred and opened her eyes. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. He gave her a big smile. "Morning."

"Good Morning." She put her head back down and stretched. "What is that wonderful smell?" The air in the houseboat was perfumed with the light scent of strawberries. 

Mac turned around and picked up the tray. He set it down in front of her. "Breakfast."

"What's this?" Sam sat up and looked at the tray. "You made me pancakes?"

"With strawberry sauce and whipped cream."

Sam picked up a fork and cut a small piece out of one. "This is great Mac; I've never had breakfast in bed before." She cut a piece off of hers and fed it to him.

"Hey they came out pretty good." He licked his lips and pressed them together. 

"They're delicious." Sam leaned forward and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He picked up his fork and cut a piece of pancake from his plate and had a bite. He got off the bed and stood beside it. "And after breakfast Captain Carter you and I have stuff to do."

Sam picked up her plate and put it in her lap. She had a sip of her orange juice and set the glass back on the tray. "We do?"

"Of course we do!" Mac picked his hairbrush off of his dresser and cleared his throat, using the dark brown brush as a microphone. "First on the list of 'Things to do to have fun in LA', we have a trip to the beach!" Mac got out a large folded up umbrella from his closet and leaned it against the bed. "That's right, you and that special someone will be spending a few glorious hours of fun and sun on the _beautiful beaches of Malibu. And the fun doesn't stop there!" He got a picture off the top of his dresser; it was of a speed boat. "From there it's off to a small island off the California coast for a nice romantic picnic!" _

Sam looked at the photo of the blue and white speedboat. "Nice, then what?"

Mac smiled. "I'm glad you asked that question because the fun _doesn't stop there! On this tiny tropical paradise you and your companion will be spending the night right on the beach in a tent built for two! Complete with a nice warm fire, and dinner courtesy of the Pacific Ocean itself! Thus concludes the list of 'Things to do to have fun in LA' back to you Bob." Mac sighed and put his hairbrush on his dresser and climbed back onto the bed._

The young woman's eyes grew round. "We're spending the night on this island?"

"Sure, everything's all set up."

"And we're just going to sleep on the beach?"

Mac nodded. "Right, trust me it's going to be great. We'll have a nice big fire, and I'll even make some nice steamed crabs for dinner."

Sam sighed. "Okay, I just hope I have more fun then I _usually have on bivouac."_

MacGyver smiled widely and gave his girlfriend a kiss. "Trust me, you will."

Sam was sitting on a checkered blanket in a bright red bathing suit. She had on a pair of sunglasses and had her legs drawn up. She was sitting under the shade of the umbrella watching the water come rolling in.

"Now why aren't you out there having fun?"

MacGyver was standing over her in a pair of blue trunks. He had on a white tank top and a pair of sunglasses. 

Sam looked up at him and took off her sunglasses. "I don't know, just sitting here relaxing."

"Yeah but what fun is that?" Mac grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. "Come on let's go get wet."  
Mac pulled his tank top off and sunglasses, dropping them on the blanket. He took his girlfriend's hand and together they walked to the edge of the water. The water came rushing in covering their feet and the young woman gasped loudly and stepped back. "No way! It's freezing!" She tried to move away from the water but her boyfriend quickly blocked her path.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the blanket."

MacGyver shook his head slowly. "Nope, sorry but you aren't going _anywhere!" Before the captain could blink or protest, her boyfriend grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up._

Sam struggled against her captor, she was kicking her legs. "MacGyver put me down! Don't you _dare toss me into that water!"_

Mac was laughing as he began walking into the rushing water; it was quickly up to his waist. "Aw come on Sam it'll be fun!" 

"Fun? Since when is freezing to death or drowning fun?" Sam finally stopped moving around, it was doing her no good to fight. She sighed and accepted her cold, wet fate. 

"See? You're enjoying yourself already, I can tell." Mac set her down and turned her around to face him. 

They were a few yards from shore, the water was slightly warmer. Mac dropped down into it, wetting his hair. He smoothed it back and sighed. "Come on, try it."

Sam splashed some of the water on her arms and chest, getting used to the temperature. She pinched her nose and ducked down into it, wetting her hair. She popped out and wiped her face.

Mac smiled as he floated around in the water. "Now this isn't so bad is it?" 

The blond woman sighed. "No actually it's not." She turned around and looked out across the water. "So where's the island."

MacGyver came up behind her, her put his arm around her and pointed. "It's over there, it's hard to see when you're in the water." He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed Sam on her cheek. "Now _this is my idea of fun."_

Sam laughed and reached behind her, she touched Mac's hair and nuzzled his cheek. "Me too." She kissed it a few times. Sam turned around and put her arms around his neck. She brushed her mouth against his in a deeper kiss, tasting the salt water on his lips.

MacGyver's arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss ended and he touched his forehead to hers. "This water suddenly isn't so cold anymore."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I think I'm ready to go to that little island now."

"Okay, the boat is all ready to go."

The couple made it to the island and parked their boat. They spent the next few hours exploring the little deserted island. They made their way through paths carved out of the thick jungle-like terrain. By the time the sun set, both of them were starving and ready for dinner. 

Sam was stretched out on a blanket, watching her boyfriend stir a large pot; it was full of crabs that he had caught. Beside him was blue tarp with a full table spread; two plates, silverware, a tray full of fresh fruit, small container of melted butter for the crab meat and a silver bucket that was full of water, juice and soda. 

Mac was crouched down; he took the spoon out of the pot. "They're almost ready Sam, why don't you come over here?"

Sam was still in her bathing suit, she had put a t-shirt over it. She stood up and sat down on the tarp. "Looks good, where did all this come from?"

"I had some supplies in the speedboat."

"Boy you really _did plan all this didn't you?"_

Mac smiled at her as he reached over and picked up a strawberry. He dipped it in the small container of cream in the middle of the tray and offered it to her. "Down to the last detail."

Sam had a bite of the strawberry; she took it from him and dipped it in the cream again. This time she pressed it to his lips; her bright blue eyes gazing at him. "Your turn." 

MacGyver's dark eyes spoke volumes to her as he gently bit into the other half of the strawberry. He licked his lips and wiped a stray drop of juice from his mouth. "Crabs are done."

Sam leaned back and nodded her head. "Okay, let's eat."

The tarp that served as they're dining table was a sea of crab shells. The couple had made quite a dent in the crustacean population of the island. They were both stretched out on the blanket looking up at the stars, the fire burning brightly in front of them.

"Amazing aren't they?" MacGyver had his arms tucked under his head. "So beautiful."

"Yeah they are, that's why I chose to go into astrophysics." Sam turned on her side and curled up next to her boyfriend, lying with her head on his shoulder.

Mac turned his head to look at her. "You've seen a lot of amazing things Sam, other worlds, and other cultures."

The blond woman nodded. "Seen a lot of bad things too Mac. The way some cultures use others for their own gain…you would think their advance technology would put an end to that."

"Better technology doesn't necessarily mean better people."

"I know, we've come so far in certain areas and lag in others. Why is that?"

Mac put his arms around Sam and touched her hair. He began to run his fingers through it gently. "I wish I knew. But the one thing I do have is hope. Hope that one day everyone will be treated with dignity and respect."

Sam sighed, a small smile coming to her lips. "Me too." She lifted her head and looked at the blond man. She put her hand in the center of the white t-shirt he had on. "You really have a good heart Mac."

MacGyver nodded. "I've seen a lot of bad things too Sam, things that really make you think." He sighed, a sad, pensive look blooming on his face. "When you're alone, you tend to do a lot of thinking about how things are."

Sam shook her head slowly. "You're not alone Mac." She glided her hand up his chest and pressed her hand to his cheek. "I'm here with you."

Mac could tell by the look swimming in her blue eyes that she was telling him the truth. He swallowed hard, his heart beating fast as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled the young woman against him. He saw the stunned look on her face as he kissed her long and deep. 

The kiss had such power and strength that it left the young woman breathless. He rolled them over once ending up partially on top of his girlfriend. 

"What was that for?" Sam asked, her head was spinning as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly; trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too but at the same time she was a little shy. 

MacGyver didn't answer or give her a chance to recover. He put his hands on both sides of her face and once more pressed his mouth to hers.

Sam broke the kiss and turned her head to the side as her boyfriend kissed her cheeks; trailing kisses down the side of her neck. "Mac, I think we need to talk about this." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"We can talk later, much later." MacGyver kissed her lips again; he pulled the collar of her t-shirt out and latched onto her neck. Mac's other hand wandered down to the ends of her shirt and lifted it up. He rubbed his hand across her flat stomach gently.

Sam groaned softly. "I think we need to talk now." She felt him nip at her neck, his teeth brushing against it. "I think it's too soon." 

Mac's lips were pressing against the soft flesh of his girlfriend's neck. His lips parted and the tip of his tongue touched the skin gently.  

Sam closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "I think I'll shut up." Her resistance shattered like glass as she put her hands in MacGyver's hair and tugged at it. "You…you really know how to _persuade a girl don't you?"_

Mac pulled her t-shirt over her head, placing it in the sand beside them. He touched the straps to Sam's bathing suit and began to pull them down.

The captain swallowed hard and closed her eyes as he peeled her skin tight suit off of her. She was completely uncovered and she risked opening her eyes to see how her boyfriend took it.

MacGyver shook his head slowly, his face passive as he looked at the young woman's body. He swallowed hard, as he licked his lips and pressed them together. "My God Sam look at you." Mac smiled widely at her. "You're breathtaking."

Sam felt her shyness and modesty dry up and blow away. She sat up, kneeling before her very soon-to-be lover.

Mac was sitting back on his haunches, he watched as she moved in front of him. 

Sam's blue eyes flashed at him, as she placed her hands on his shoulders and traced them down his chest. She was studying his face as her fingers curled around the ends of the t-shirt and lifted it over his head. She raised his high, showing it to him before dropping it on the ground. 

Mac swallowed hard as she once again glided her fingertips over his chest. Sam leaned forward and began kissing it, her eyes keeping their gaze on him. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, her face rubbing against the center of his chest. She could feel the hairs on it brushing against her cheek. 

MacGyver encircled her waist with his hands, hugging her to him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her forcing her back onto the blanket. He sat up and leaned back on his haunches. His hands touched the tie on his trunks, it was in a bow and he pulled it free. Mac kept his gaze focused on Sam's face as he pulled the trunks down over his hips. He took them off completely leaving him bare; body and soul.

Sam was watching his every move, the sight of her boyfriend made the blood rush to her face. She could feel the heat blooming in her cheeks. She lifted her hand and stretched it out, beckoning him to her.

MacGyver was on his hands and knees, crawling over his girlfriend like a big cat. He was up on his arms looking down at her. He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, his lips pressing against hers eagerly. 

Sam put her arms around his neck; she broke the kiss and closed her eyes briefly.  "Mac?"

"Yeah?" MacGyver was kissing her softly, his lips barely touching hers with tiny kisses.

"Make this night unforgettable, okay?"

"You'll never forget it, I promise." Mac's head dropped down as he kissed her deeply once more. He stretched out on top of his girlfriend, nudging her knees gently open with his. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing onto his lower back with her heels.

Their soft groans broke their kissing.  Mac squeezed his eyes shut briefly as he entered his girlfriend's body. She felt warm and wonderful and he sighed as he rested his head on Sam's neck; he began to move within her.

Sam moved her hands around him holding onto his back. She was beginning to breathe heavily.

Mac lifted his head, looking down at her flushing face. "Sam?"

The blond woman opened her eyes and focused them on his face. "Yeah?"

He closed his eyes briefly, the pleasure was overwhelming and he sighed. "I love you."

Sam swallowed hard. "You mean it?"

MacGyver nodded. "I mean it, I swear to you."

His girlfriend bit her lip against the fire stirring in the pit of her belly. "I love you too Mac." She gave him a smile. "Do you believe me?"

Mac nodded. "I believe you." He lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. He moved her arms from around his back and laid them flat against the blanket. He covered his hands with hers, their fingers curling around one another. 

MacGyver closed his eyes, blocking out everything except the beautiful woman he was with. He tilted his head back, filling her to the hilt as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

Sam dug her nails into her lover's hands. She had her eyes squeezed shut; nothing but deeps sighs and gasps escaping from her slightly parted lips. There was nothing but molten lava flowing through her every cell in her lower body. The burning became too much and she gasped loudly, squeezing his back with her legs. She collapsed back against the blanket breathing hard, her body going limp.

Mac was lost in his own world of pleasure, he felt his body spin out of control. A tingling was racing up and down his spine. He cried out against it, driving himself even more deeply into his lover. When it subsided, he collapsed against Sam, breathing hard. 

"Sam?" Came his weak voice in between pants.

"Yeah?" Sam was smiling contently; she hugged her trembling boyfriend around his neck.

MacGyver lifted his head and looked at her. "Was that unforgettable?"

Sam started laughing; she shook her head and sighed. "I'd say it was, what do you think?"

"Me too." Mac finally caught his breath and took a deep one, letting it out slowly. "I also think I have sand in embarrassing places."

The young woman giggled. "Don't worry the ocean is right there. After what we just did I _need a nice cool bath."_

"So do I."

They both got up slowly and took each other's hands. They walked down to the water and jumped into it. 

The couple was in a small blue and white tent, curled up together in between a pair of sleeping bags. They were lying in spoon fashion; Mac had his arm across Sam's waist. 

The young woman was the first one to open her eyes. The bright morning light came streaming through the thin vinyl walls hitting her in the face. Sam looked around wondering what time it was. 

"What's wrong?" Mac had his eyes open; his girlfriend moving around had woken him up. 

Sam rolled over and faced him, kissing his lips. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just cold." She was only in her bathing suit; despite the heavy sleeping bag over them both she had goose bumps.

"Oh yes there is, it's morning already." MacGyver opened his arms, pulling Sam into them, pressing her against his body in an effort to warm her.

"Can't we just stay here and sleep?" Sam leaned her head on Mac's chest, sighing as her boyfriend's embrace took the chills away.

"No I'm afraid not, but we can go back to the houseboat and sleep."

"I can't believe its morning. Seems like we just went to sleep."

"Sam we _did just go to sleep." Mac checked his watch. "The last time I saw the time it was a little after four."_

"And what time is it now?"

"Six." 

"Okay, let's go to the houseboat."

Mac yawned widely. "Okay, how about we stay in bed for the next week?"

Sam nodded. "After last night I think I _can sleep that long."_

"I'm sure we'll get _some sleep." MacGyver pulled back the sleeping bag. He was back in his trunks and crawled out of the tent. He tossed Sam her t-shirt. "Come on Captain let's go home."_

A pair of soft gentle hands woke the blond man from his sleep. MacGyver was lying on his stomach, his hands tucked under his pillow. Someone was gently rubbing their hands up and down his back.

"Sam?" The hands pressed along his spine, massaging the muscles.

"Yes?" Came her soft reply, she was sitting on his behind grinning with mischievous glee as she worked on the center of his back.

Mac groaned, closing his eyes briefly.  "What are you doing?"

"I just thought your back might be sore from last night."

"Sleeping on the ground or _other things?"_

"Sleeping on the ground, all that lumpy sand wasn't that comfortable to sleep on." 

"I had someone warm and soft to cuddle up with. " MacGyver sighed; Sam's touch felt like heaven and was beginning to affect him. "My back's not sore actually, but if you keep doing that it may just lead to _other things."_

The captain smiled as she leaned forward, laying down on top of her boyfriend. "That sounds good to me." She kissed him in between his shoulder blades, nuzzling the skin with her nose. 

"What time is it anyways?"

"Around eleven, I think." Sam kept her face pressed against her lover's back, kissing it gently with her lips. "So what do you say we de-brief each other?"

MacGyver couldn't help but laugh. "Mission wise or Fruit of the loom wise?"

The blond woman got up, sitting back on her haunches. She crawled around her boyfriend's prone body. The blanket had been kicked off of the bed and a post home coming shower, had left MacGyver in nothing but a pair of blue boxer shorts.  Sam's eyes roamed over every uncovered inch of him, she swallowed hard and put a hand on his shoulder pushing him onto his back.

"You didn't answer my question."

Mac smiled as he looked at her, he reached out and took her hand, pulling her to him. He pressed his mouth to hers in a deep warm kiss, their lips moving against one another gently. They were both a little out of breath when the kiss ended. "Does that answer your question?"

Sam sighed, her cheeks were burning. "Oh yeah, that's definitely a yes." She moved closer to him, lifting her leg and straddling his waist. 

Her boyfriend smiled, his hands coming to rest on her legs. She was wearing one of his white t-shirts, still looking amazingly beautiful to him despite how plain her dress was. "So what do you want to do?"

The captain smiled, leaning forward to kiss his mouth once again, her hands tracing down his chest. "Everything I can." Her voice was low, a hint of deepness that made it all the more sexy. 

MacGyver swallowed hard as their lips found one another once again. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. He put her arms around Sam's back pressing her against him. The kiss broke and Mac moved close to her ear. "I want you Sam."

"I want you too." She reached behind her back, her fingers finding the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them down. She was breathing hard; only one focus was on her mind.

The blond man groaned as he sat up, grabbing his boxers and helping her pull them off of him. He was face to face with his lover, looks of burning passion reflecting in their eyes.

Sam dropped the boxers on the floor, reaching out grab MacGyver around his neck, kissing him as she did so. The captain was breathing hard now as she moved her hands to his shoulders and lightly pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed up his body, swinging her legs to straddle his waist.  She crossed her arms, lifting her t-shirt over her head. 

The young woman was naked now, her fair skin shining brightly in the morning sun that was filtering in through the windows of the houseboat. Sam dropped the t-shirt over the side of the bed as she stared down at her lover, a smile coming to her face as she scooted back and raised her hips, her head tilting back in a deep sigh as she slowly slid down the length of MacGyver's hard flesh.

Mac groaned, his eyes closed briefly and his back raised slightly to give Sam every part of himself that he could. His hands found their way to her legs and he stroked them lightly. A thought suddenly popped into his head and he moved his hands to her hips and pressed down on them to keep them steady.

"Sam…wait."

"What's wrong?" Sam was breathing hard; her brow was creased as she stared down at Mac.

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together. "Nothing, it's just that…" He swallowed hard. "I mean I know last night we didn't talk about …but maybe now we should."

What he was talking about finally clicked in the captain's mind. "Oh." 

She put her hands on the ones holding her hips in place, she caressed the fingers gently. "It's standard Air Force procedure that female field officers be on some sort of birth control pill, just in case…you know, something _happens while out on a mission." She leaned over and kissed him, touching her forehead to his. "So don't worry about that, okay?"_

Mac nodded, a small smile coming to his lips. "Now where were we?"

Sam straightened back up. "Oh I do believe it was about here." She started her movements once again, each stroke slow and steady, her body sinking deeply against the man beneath her before sliding back up him a little as she moved back up. The rhythm was accentuated by the sighs and groans of the two people engaged in it.

MacGyver hissed through his teeth, his back lifting off of the mattress as he helped Sam move. His body was buzzing with pleasure, and each pressing of the captain's shapely form merging with his only made that buzzing grow. He could feel it radiating from the tips of his hair down to the tips of his toes. A tingling settled into his belly and the electricity there was beginning to grow.

Sam had her eyes closed, her breathing ragged as she tilted her head back. She had never felt such overwhelming power with any one she had ever been with before. Her body was on fire, her cells screaming for her to go faster, begging to be released.  Sam obliged, her bobbing motion sped up and took on a more rugged fierceness that she could no longer keep quiet about. Every stroke was now choking out groans from her slightly opened mouth. She could feel the swift approach of her orgasm and a strong cry that squeezed her eyes shut came out of her.  "Mac, oh God it feels so _good." Her voice was barely audible and breathy._

"You do too Sam…Oh God you're driving me _crazy." MacGyver suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around his lover's small waist. He squeezed her closer to him, his forehead pressing to the soft flesh of her chest. He started kissing it, burying his face there as his body convulsed with the strength of his orgasm. He held Sam tightly to him, through the fast moving pleasure that enveloped through his body. When it finally subsided he dropped back against the bed, taking her with him. He still kept her against his chest; one hand was rubbing her back while the other was stroking her hair._

"God that was amazing." She whispered as she listened to Mac's pounding heart start to slow down and resume to its normal beat.

"Yeah it was." MacGyver sighed contently; he lifted his head and planted a gentle kiss to Sam's temple. "So now that the day is off to a good start, what now?"

The captain sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't have the first clue, how about we just stay here in this bed and rest and relax and do _nothing but we together."_

Mac yawned widely, covering his mouth with his hand. "Okay, sounds good to me. I know I'm ready to go to back to sleep for a while."

"Me too." Sam started to slide off of her boyfriend's chest, only to feel him wrap his arms around her and hold her in place. "Ah where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to lay down beside you."

"No ma'am, you stay right where you are."

The blond woman's head lifted and she stared down at her boyfriend's handsome face. "Hey since _when do you give me orders? I'm the officer here."_

MacGyver couldn't help but grin as he looked down at a pair of bright sky blue eyes. "This is _my base now Captain and __I'm the ranking officer here."_

"Oh you are are you?" Sam narrowed her eyes as she climbed up Mac chest and straddled him. "You think you are in charge huh?" She picked up his hands from his sides and put them over his head.

The now restrained civilian raised an eyebrow. "I see…and what's this? Am I being interrogated here or am I now a prisoner?"

There was a mischievous gleam in the captain's blue eyes as she firmly pressed his wrists into the soft mattress. She leaned over and touched her nose to his. "You're _my prisoner."_

"Now I like the sound of that." He rubbed his nose against hers in a playful Eskimo kiss.

Sam sighed, shaking her head. "You're blowing my big tough woman moment here Mac. You're supposed to be intimidated by all this."

MacGyver was staring into her lovely face. "I'm not Sam; I don't want you to be a tough woman."

This puzzled the Air Force officer. "You don't? Why not? Everyone else expects it of me, I'm supposed to be one of the guys remember?"

"I'm not everyone else."  He got one of his wrists free and reached up to put a hand to her face. "And I don't expect you to be Captain Carter. I expect you to be Samantha…that beautiful kind hearted, gentle, loving woman I feel head over heels in love with." Mac sat up and gave her lips the tiniest of brushes with his. "I know that Captain Carter and Samantha share the same body and that's fine. I know that being an officer is part of who you are, but you're also a woman; a wonderful, intoxicating woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Sam felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into MacGyver's face. She could tell right away that he was telling her the truth. "Do you mean that? Because you have no _idea what you'd be getting into Mac."_

Mac wiped her face, taking a hold of both of her hands. "Of course I mean it Sam, I love you." He swallowed hard. "And before you leave, you're going to know just how serious I am." He lifted her hands and kissed both of them gently.

Over the course of the next seven sunrises and sunsets, MacGyver and Sam had a complete and total blast. The couple had not only did the classic tour of Los Angeles and the surrounding cities, but Hollywood as well. Mac showed his lady love all of the coolest things about California that he could think of. The time was pleasant and not just spent on the tourist thing. There were tender moments as well, romantic ones that included a sunset walk on the beach, a midnight picnic perched on a hilltop that over looked the city and a session of skinny dipping by moonlight. All in all, it was one unforgettable week.

Sam was upstairs taking a shower while MacGyver fixed dinner. The French doors in the living room were wide open and the blond man was standing on the back porch. A table had been set up with a blue table cloth, pair of candles, and a bottle of fruit wine was chilling in a silver bucket. He sighed nervously as he took a match out of his pocket and dragged his thumbnail across it. The bright spark flashing briefly as he lit both of the tall white candles. His hand shook nervously and he blew out the match and rubbed his hands together. Dinner was in the oven and he checked his watch for the hundredth time, the lasagna was going to be done in a few minutes. 

Mac looked down at himself; he had changed into a pair of khaki pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He ran his hands down the front of his shirt as he sighed, trying to calm his nerves.

"Mac?"

The blond man started at the sound of his name, whipping around to see Sam standing in the doorway. She had on a red silk dress with thin spaghetti straps. The deep red making her blond hair all the brighter, her lips were painted with a more mellow shade of red and it made her blue eyes sparkle like diamonds. MacGyver swallowed hard as he looked at her, his mouth felt dry and his heart sped up in his chest.  "Holy Cow Sam."

The captain felt her face grow turn as red as her dress. "You like it?"

He stretched his hand out to her, she lovingly slid hers in to it and Mac brought it to his lips and kissed it. "There are no words to describe how stunning you look." He walked her over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for her. The young woman sat down and Mac pushed in her chair. "Wine?"

"Yes I'd love a glass, thank you." 

MacGyver took the already uncorked bottle and filled the glass that sat in front of his companion. "I normally don't indulge in the fruit of the vine but tonight I'm making an exception."

Sam picked up her glass and had a sip. The wine was light, with a smooth mellow fruit flavor. "It's good."

The oven began to buzz and Mac excused himself and went inside. He took the lasagna out of the oven and cut two pieces out of it and laid it on two plates, carrying them back outside. 

"Here we are." Mac set a plate down in front of Sam and sat down across the table from her. "Be careful it's pretty hot right now."

Sam smiled as she reached out across the small table and touch her boyfriend's hand. "It's all right; I'll just sit here and enjoy the company until it cools."

Mac turned his hand over and curled his fingers around hers, squeezing the small hand gently. "So will I."

The sun was just beginning to set, the glow from the candles only growing brighter as the sun began to dip into the ocean. The couple didn't notice, their attention only seemed to be focus on each other. 

"Sam, I think we need to talk about something." MacGyver finally broke the silence, swallowing hard as he stared across the table at lovely blond woman that had his heart in the palm of her hand.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Sam shifted in her chair, crossing her long legs over one another. 

"Our future."

The captain nodded, she had been expecting this. The future was something they did need to talk about. "What about it? I know we've got one Mac, isn't that enough?"

"Frankly no its not."

Sam creased her brow, a look of puzzlement moving across her face. "Why isn't it enough?"

"Because I love you Sam and there's something I need to know." Mac was staring into her face, his dark eyes focused. 

"All right, what?"

The blond man was sitting with one hand on his lap, the other holding Sam's on the top of the table. His other hand came up and set something down on the edge of the table, his large hand covering it. He lifted it, revealing a black velvet box. Sam's blue eyes widened as she looked over at it.

"Is that?"

Mac gently pushed it to her side of the table, a small grin on his face. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Sam nodded, her left hand stretched out to gently take a hold of the box. She let go of her boyfriend's hand and held the box close to her. She swallowed hard as she carefully raised the black velvet lid. Sitting in the center of a split small black velvet cushion was a diamond ring. It was a solitaire that had one large round diamond in the middle and two smaller round diamonds on each side of it. The young woman gasped low in the chest when she saw it and her eyes began to grow shiny as they lifted from the ring to focus on MacGyver's face.

He said nothing as he stood up and stepped around the table to stand over the young woman. He sunk down slowly to one knee. The moment he did, Sam began to cry, her lower lip trembling.

"You know what I want to ask you then Samantha?"

Sam nodded fast as she leaned forward and quickly hugged the kneeling man around the neck. "I know exactly what you want to ask me." Her words were full of emotion, her voice thick with tears.

Mac hugged her around the waist, his hand pressing against the back of her neck. "Will you marry me then Sam?"

The young woman pulled back from the hug, wiping her face with her hands. She was now face to face with Mac and she put both hands to either side of his face. "I'd be an idiot to say no Mac." She pressed her lips to his gently, touching her forehead to his. 

MacGyver raised both of his eyebrows. "So…was that a yes?"

Sam burst into laughter and hugged him around the neck again. "It's a very big, most definite… yes."

Mac sighed out of relief, closing his eyes briefly as he held his now fiancée to him. His heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to burst. It hit him like a ton of bricks that they were now engaged and the realization of it filled him with a rush that can only be describes as pure joy.  "I love you Sam." He leaned his head against her shoulder. 

"I love you too." Sam moved away from him, smiling widely as she took the ring out of the box and handed it to him. "Here, you do it." She lifted her left hand and stretched it out towards him. 

MacGyver took the ring from between her fingers. He took a hold of her hand and slid the three quarter carat diamond ring gently up her ring finger.  Sam looked down at it, shaking her head as the couple looked at each other, neither one of them believing what had just happened.

The couple was lying in the bed.  They had just made love and had the blue sheet pulled high up over them. Sam had her eyes closed as she stroked MacGyver's head and bare back. "This has been a great night, hasn't it?" 

Mac smiled as he snuggled against the captain's chest. "Yeah it has." He lifted his head and kissed her lips tenderly. He opened his eyes and looked into her face. "I want to make you happy Sam."

The blond woman touched his cheek and glided her fingers down it. "You do Mac, I've never been happier in my whole life." She pressed her mouth to his. "We belong together."

MacGyver was about to say something when the phone sitting on top of his nightstand began to ring. It scared both of them, causing them to jump. The blond man with the now racing heart slid off of Sam and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"MacGyver?"_

Mac recognized the deep tone and he closed his eyes briefly as he glanced at Sam. "Good Evening Colonel." 

_"Hey, sorry to crash the party Mac but I need to talk to Sam."_

"All right, hang on." He stretched his hand out to the captain. "It's for you."

Sam sighed, shaking her head slowly as she took it from him. She knew it could only be bad news. "Yes sir?"

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Captain but the party is over. General Hammond just cancelled the down time; we need to report back to __Cheyenne__ in 24 hours."_

The captain nodded. "Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"See you soon Carter, bye."_

"Bye sir." Sam handed the phone back to Mac, sighing heavily. "I have to go back to Colorado."

The blond man nodded. "I figured…the colonel wouldn't be calling just to say hello."

Sam swallowed hard. "I guess I better give the airline a call and see about them switching my ticket for tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you better." MacGyver climbed off of the bed, he bent down and picked up a pair of shorts and slipped them on. He picked up a pink satin robe that was draped over his dresser and handed it to Sam. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She stood up, slipping the robe around her, tying it at the waist. She got her purse out of the closet and went to call the airlines.

Mac saw her heading for the stairs and he snagged her wrist as she walked by. He turned her towards him and saw the saddened look on her face. "Hey now, don't make that face." 

The young woman's eyes normally bright eyes were now dull and her lips were pressed together into a thin line. "I can't help it, I've only been here a little over a week and now it's over."

MacGyver nodded as he put both hands on either side of her face. "I know but that's okay."

Sam shook her head. "What do you _mean it's okay? I still had two weeks to go."_

"Yes you did and we're _still going to have that time together."_

The blond woman creased her brow. "But… the only way would be for you to." Her blue eyes grew wide as the answer popped into her head. "You'll come back with me?"

A large grin spread across MacGyver's face. "Of course I will, why should a little thing like saving the world from the Goa'uld get in the way?"

Sam started laughing as she threw her arms around her fiancé's neck and held him. "Thanks Mac, you don't know how much this means to me."

Mac sighed as he hugged Sam around the waist. "I think I do know; I wasn't ready for you to leave either." 

Sam let go of him and reached down and took his hand. "Come on, we got calls to make and clothes to pack. I only have 24 hours to get back to Cheyenne Mountain."

The couple left the bedroom and hurried down the spiral staircase.


End file.
